Not as Beautiful as You
by DizzyInMyHead
Summary: Michelle's interest in George Weasley turns out to be mutual. One-Shot. George Weasley/OC.


**I wrote this quite awhile ago and published it on a different website but I decided I wanted it on this one too. I apologize if their a bit out of character as it is a George Weasley/O.C. Reviews are welcome and I would really enjoy some constructive criticism.**

"Just get your arse out of bed Michelle! Now!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Three other people, Katie, Ginny and, Angelina, had all tried to get me out of bed but, all had been rendered unsuccessful. Suddenly water poured all over me and I screamed.

"HERMIONE! You know I fixed my hair before bed last night so I wouldn't have to fix it in the morning! You know how frizzy it gets when it's wet! I am going to kill you! I roared at the top of my lungs.

"See girls? That was all you had to do!" Hermione said smugly.

I jumped out of bed and started running around my dorm room getting ready for class. Then a thought occurred to me. "It's Saturday today isn't it?" I sighed angrily, now incredibly pissed.

"What was your first clue?" Ginny giggled.

I glared evilly at her, giving her the stink eye and effectively shutting her up. "Oh, I don't know… just that I'm the only one in uniform, my clock reads "1:30 pm", no one else is doing their usual morning routine, and I just remembered why I straightened my hair before bed last night. Other than that there wasn't a single clue!" I spat, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "and why the hell did you wake me up so early?"

"Must I remind you that it's 1:30? Besides, I figured you'd like to see a certain red-headed someone. But, if not! Then by all means, go back to bed!" Hermione said smugly. I openly gaped at her, my mouth not forming words. I had no answer. Then my mouth started working again and tried to cover up for my stutter.

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about." I replied coolly.

I started thinking of George and a blush crept up my neck. She knows not to bring him up around anyone and yet she keeps doing it! Hermione just gave me _the look_. The one that says "I won and you know it!" I glared at her. Looking away I started to unfrizzify my hair. Ginny had to actually help pull a bobby pin out.

After I finally fixed my hair and the frizz situation (Hermione had to do some sort of spell type thing that she promised to teach me to get it to cooperate) I finished getting ready for the day, then Ginny, Hermione, and I went down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I looked around the common room and spotted what I was looking for. A bright red mass of hair on a pale body in worn out jeans, and a grey t-shirt that showed off his slightly toned body. This bright red mass of hair was sitting next to an identical one. They always dressed the same on purpose. I think that they just like screwing with people. Well I know they do. They are the biggest jokesters ever. They're starting a joke shop on Diagon Alley after school so long as they aren't expelled first.

I could always tell the difference in the two of them. George was a little taller but that wasn't why. They each had a different aura, even from across the room I could tell. George was on the right, Fred was on the left. Sitting in front of them was Lee Jordan. Lee looked up and saw me, pointing me out to the twin red-heads.

The two masses of red hair flashed toward me and suddenly I was lying on the floor, the identical red heads on top of me.

"Fred! George! Get off of me!" I giggled.

Fred and George both looked at each other and some sort of twin telepathy type thing, passed between them.

"NOW!" George shouted, and then both of them started tickling me. I was laughing so hard my sides ached and my throat was hoarse form shouting obscenities at them.

"God, you guys! I am going to pee! STOP!" I managed to get out between laughs.

"We'll stop if… and only if," George began.

"You meet us by the big tree next to the Black Lake," Fred continued.

"At midnight tonight." They finished together.

"Fine! Anything! Just stop!" I wheezed.

"Good!" they said together and stopped. They both looked at each other again and grinned evilly.

"Now get off of me! You can continue that weird telepathy thingy when I get the feeling back in my legs!"

"Oh sorry." They said together, again! That always weird's me out. It's like they can read minds. Then it makes me wonder if they can read my mind. That would be bad. Very bad. But it's still awesome that they know each other that well.

"You're just going to leave me down here? Huh?" I asked jokingly still sitting on the floor.

"Fine, I'll help you up, you lazy ass!" George reached down and I stuck my tongue out. He grabbed my hand and it felt like a billion butterflies erupted in my stomach. George felt it too I was sure because he dropped my hand like it was a lit dung-bomb.

George blushed flaming red, down his neck and up the tops of his ears. "Sorry… I uh... My hand slipped!" he mumbled, reaching for my hand again, this time he was better prepared. All our lives this has been going on. Butterflies every time we touch yet we pretend to ignore it. All our lives and it still catches him off guard every single time. It's not like it's new. Yet it almost is. Every time.

I looked up into his teal eyes and I swear I almost drowned. It was like my heart stopped and all that mattered was him. I know that sounds so tacking and horrible. I saw his eyes look into my bright emerald green eyes and they were filled with something, some emotion, which I couldn't decipher but it sent shivers down my spine.

I heard a cough and looked up. Half the common room was staring at us as if to say "What the hell?" but they had good reason to think this. I was sitting on the floor and George was crouched down in front of me holding both my hands in his, all the while we're basically "gazing" into each other's eyes. It's so tacky and cliché. Defiantly not our usual behavior. Though I sort of wish it was. I didn't want to tell him that I liked him in a more than friends way because I don't want to ruin our friendship. Apparently Fred noticed everyone staring and he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Okay everyone! Party's over! Back to whatever you were doing! Nothing to see here!" he, Hermione and Ginny were herding people away while George and I pulled ourselves up and blushed, looking around embarrassedly.

Some third year was still standing there watching us. "Move along Jonah or I'll sneak a dung-bomb in your bunk! I also hear Ginny has a great bat-hogey hex! Maybe I'll sick her on you!" the third year ran off. "That's what I thought!" After he got rid of the few stragglers he looked back at George and me. "Okay you two love birds! I've had enough of your shenanigans! I'm not covering for your little lovey dovey moments anymore!" there have been quite a few other incidents like this one. "That was the third one in these past few weeks! And would you stop giving me the death glare!" Fred said when I gave him a steely glance.

"It was the stink eye not the death glare! You'll know when I give you the death glare! How you may ask? That's simple, love! You'll die!" I informed him in an 'I mean business' kind of voice.

"Oh really?" he looked at me teasingly skeptically and tousled my hair like a little kid. "It doesn't really matter though because I'm not afraid of you, love!"

"Well you should be!" I jumped ad tackled him, all but knocking George and Hermione over in the process.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do with me now that you've got me?" he asked smugly.

"Gerogie! Get him!" I yelled. George just rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Hermione. "Great that just ruined everything! Now I don't know what to do! I mean it's not like you're ticklish!"

"I know what I'd do…" Angelina said as she walked by.

"Ew! I feel so icky now! Not like that! I would never see Fred as something like that!" I jumped up off of him and everyone laughed. "God, now I feel so dirty!" I complained, brushing myself off.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled me away from everyone. "You are coming with me right now!" she said sounding an awful lot like my mother. I grumbled and climbed the stairs with her up to the girls' dormitories. She pulled me into our room that we share with Katie, Angelina, and Ginny. Hermione pushed me onto my bed and sat down next to me.

"What is going on between you and George?" Hermione demanded.

"Calm down Herms! You know as much as I do! Besides stuff like that happens a lot anymore! You know I would have told you!" I said defending myself.

"Oh... um yeah sorry I forgot." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah. No need to over react. So are you and Ron fighting? Usually the only time you act like this is when you two are going to blows." I asked concerned.

"Yeah we are. I don't even know what happened either. I was just mad at him and now he's mad at me and being a jackass. Just our usual bickering, but there's been some stress so it's just been… grr. That's what it's been. I'm sure it will blow over in a week or so like usual but it's just… stressing me out."

"I can talk to Fred and George about him tonight. I mean they both know you two are all… yeah."

"Would you? I would love you for forever! You know maybe one day we can be sister in-laws! I mean you and George love each other… and I really like Ron, and I think he likes me."

"I'm sure he likes you. And George and I are not in love! I just like him a lot okay? And you know I don't want to ruin our friendship." I said defensively.

"Yes but you two make such a good couple! Everyone can see it! Must we always go over this!" she paused for a minute and did her little, mumble under her breath and gets a good idea thing. You could all but see the light bulb go off in her head once she figured it out. "You should tell him tonight! I mean it's not like you won't see him!"

"What about Fred being there?" I asked dryly.

"I don't know. But trust me, it will all work out." She winked at me and gave me a small one armed hug. I just wish I could believe her.

[11:00 pm]

I changed out of my comfy pajamas and into a pair of light wash jeans that were completely cut up, a band t-shirt, and a pair of emerald green flats that match my eyes. After I finished changing I touched up my make-up and added a bit of lip gloss.

I walked over to Hermione's bed. She was reading yet another book.

"Hey Herms, I'm going to meet Fred and George."

"You're early, it's only 11:45 now." She glanced up from her book. "You look really cute! Is someone getting all fancy for someone in particular?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe… maybe not. Maybe I just like to look cute!" I said my face flushing.

"Right, that's defiantly it… not! Now go on! Have some fun!" she ushered me out the door.

"See you in a few hours!"

I left the girls dormitories, snuck downstairs, into the Gryffindor common room, out the portrait hole, and into the hallway. I made it all the way to the Great Hall and was almost to the doors that led to the grounds when Peeves the local poltergeist floated down the hallway pelting dung-bombs at a very angry and smelly Filtch. I quickly ducked behind a coat of armor just in time, it's a good thing they have these all over the school or else a lot of people would be in huge trouble, and waited for them to pass. After they were gone I continued outside. As soon as I made it out the door I stopped. What if this was all a prank? It's happened before. "Lumos." I whispered and my wand lit. It wasn't like I needed much light. It was a clear starry night with a full moon and the grounds were well lit but molding my lit wand felt sort of like protection.

I peered around me but didn't see anything suspicious… yet. I continued on again, so as not to get caught, but this time I proceeded with caution. We don't need a repeat of last time. It woke the entire school up and I had two weeks of detention with Snape sorting files in Flitch's office.

I made it all the way over to the big tree by the lake but no one appeared to be around. He was late. Again. I sighed and sat on the ground with my back against the tree to wait. The Black Lake looked absolutely beautiful. It's surface like glass, reflecting the moon. The smooth glass like surface only breaking for the giant squid to glide, just under the surface, creating large wakes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the tree branches above me start to shake and a tall figure jumped down from the tree. I pulled in a huge breath to let out a scream but before I could let it out a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Oi! Michelle, it's just me! We don't need a repeat of last time!"

The familiar sound of his voice filled the air around me and I stopped trying to kill my attacker. Not that I held a chance against him with my wand now in my pocket.

"Are you done now?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled his hand away, my lips still tingling from the presence of his hand.

I let out a big breath.

"Georgie! It's just you! I was worried you were a murderer or something! Or at least one of Umbridge's spies!" I said and unconsciously started rubbing the back of my left hand where it read "I will not disrespect my elders by snooping through their business" I wasn't even snooping! I was looking for the quill I dropped on my way out of class.

I looked around expecting another red head to jump out at me but it was hard to see. "Where's Fred?"

"Oh he snuck off to snog Angelina." George said indifferently, "Not that I really mind though." He added.

"Why do you say that?" Fred and George never ever have any problems with one another.

George flicked his wand and a small floating lantern appeared out of then air leaving enough to fully see each other now and not just his flaming hair. "Honestly, Michelle. You'd think you weren't a witch sometimes. Why didn't you transfigure a lantern or at least light your wand?" he shook his head and looked at me. He was wearing a pair of beat up old converse, the same grey t-shirt as before, but a pair of old torn up and singed pair of jeans now (I don't really want to know what he was doing), and his usual zip-up hoodie. A smirk played on his lips, and his eyes gleamed with their usual mischief.

"I had my wand lit while I was walking but I put it away when I sat down!" I said defending myself.

"Have you not learned anything from Harry in the D.A.? you never have your wand away when you're alone!" he scolded me like a child.

"Blah, blah, blah! You aren't my mother! And my wand is right here!" I held it up smirking.

"Mother? I am defiantly a guy!"

"Oh trust me, I know." He looked at me in disgust. "It's not like I went looking! You and Fred were streaking for 5 galleons and I accidentally looked out the window right when you passed!"

"I forgot about that…" he laughed embarrassedly and blushed.

"I can tell. Oh I forgot! I'm supposed to talk to you about Ron." I said remembering Hermione's request.

"Not that! Yes, yes, yes Ron is deeply in love with Hermione! Do we always have to discuss this! You would think that they would have figured it out already!" he said exasperated.

"Okay! But anyways! Why don't you mind Fred not being around? You guys aren't fighting are you? I've never seen you guys fight. Ever."

"We have before but it was nothing major. Just a few disagreements on ingredients or something. But uh… we aren't fighting. He really is off with Angelina. I sort of… sent him away… because sort of I want to spend some alone time with you." He blushed and looked away.

"I sort of want to spend some alone time with you too." Screw sort of! I really want to! Let's just not let hi m know that. Maybe Hermione was right! I mentally fist pump.

"Really?" he asked perking up, "You're okay with it just being me?"

I shake my head, "Of course Georgie! Why wouldn't I? Sometimes you really make me question your three O.W.L.'s" I laughed and punched his arm lightly, he punched me back.

"Well sorry I'm not a super genius and that I didn't get six like you! But, if you want to get down to technicalities then I did get six, considering that Fred and I both share the same DNA being identical twins, and both of us got three, I got six." He said smugly.

"Love, I'm sorry to burst your bubble," George gave me a weird look, "It's a muggle saying that means the same as to prove you wrong, and such. Anyways! It doesn't count if all three were in the same classes." I sang in a sing-songy voice.

"Hey I'm going to get you for that!" George jumped up, pulling me up with him by grabbing me around the waist. He threw me over his shoulder with my butt all up in his face, and jogged towards the lake.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I squealed, kicking my legs in the air trying to get away from him, without face planting.

"Nope!" George sang back at me, annoyingly popping the "P" in 'nope'.

He grabbed me back around the waist and fake threw me into the lake keeping his hands locked around me, he then spun me in a circle, still holding me by the waist. He then threw himself down onto the ground taking me down with him. I tried to hold my ground but slipped and landed on top of him laughing and out of breath.

I got off of George and sat down cross legged next to where he was laying. He sat up and started to shrug out of his jacket, handing it to me, and starting to lie back down.

"Um what is this for?" I asked looking back and forth between him and the jacket.

"I just noticed you forgot yours, and it's too cold for you not to have one out here." He said sounding a lot like a concerned mother.

"Yeah but now you're going to be cold! I'm used to cold. It doesn't bother me. I barely even noticed it tonight."

"Well I am too! We live in bloody England! Just put the jacket on! I'm trying to be gentlemanly and you're questioning me! Before you were yelling at me telling me to do stuff like this and now you're telling me not to! What do you want from me!?" he said sounding teasingly exasperated.

"Fine!" I grumbled pulling the jacket on. It smelled great. Like his cologne, laundry soap, and a hint of something I couldn't quite decipher.

"Lay down here with me. I feel like I'm being watched with you staring at me like that from up there!" he said laughing and patting the ground next to him.

"Okay." I lay down next to him and he snaked his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and took a deep breath. It was weird for us to be doing this but it felt good. Natural even. I looked out over the lake and into the starry sky.

"It's really beautiful out here tonight." I whispered into his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you." George whispered back, "Miss Michelle Hayes, I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too." He smiled and tousled my hair, before leaning in and kissing my lips.

"Defiantly not as beautiful as you." He whispered against my lips.


End file.
